Zeta Vortex: Jareth's Ravyn
by LA Knight
Summary: A poem where Jareth kidnaps a girl named Ravyn, who's brother was taken and given back to her... for a price. After 1st chap is story, sometimes might be poem. Read and Review, please! Relegated to the Zeta Vortex of Abandoned Fics
1. the Poem

The Goblin King *********************************  
  
I lay in supposed slumber, thinking of the night as wind whispers of the Dark One whose cruelty sheds moonlight.  
  
I feel my eyes begin to burn. They close of their own free will. My body's limp as a ragdoll, and my heart is still.  
  
The lightning strikes and thunder rolls. Rain dances on the roof. I hear the hooting of the owl. He's come. There's my proof.  
  
He gave my brother back to me, but only on one condition. I am his to do with as he will. I'm now the Daughter of Perdition.  
  
The window creaks, the lock is lifted. It slowly opens, giving way under the pressure of the wind, held by him at bay.  
  
Soft footsteps on the floorboards, I hear as echoes linger. I feel him tracing my jaw and lips with leather-gloved fingers.  
  
Darkness and shadow enclose me. A carress trevels my cheek. I gaze into the horrible dark, now knowing whom I seek.  
  
Do I shriek in the nervous silence? Leap from my bed to safer light? No, I choose the Dark Prince, rule of mystic night.  
  
He whispers a silken promise, softly in my ear. His lips are pressed up to it, so only I can hear.  
  
His ice blue eyes and moon-pale hair, his lips full and pale; what a godly creature he is. His charm works without fail.  
  
His promise lingers with me, like some demonic sign. He lips against my throat whisper, "Dark Ravyn, you are mine." 


	2. A Book and a Kiss

Jareth's Ravyn  
  
Chapter Two: A Book and a Kiss  
  
I pace angrily in his library, anxious to get away. I know that. that thing is watching me, but I have no idea how. If I did, I'd have figured out a way to stop it. Suddenly, as much to startle him as to express my anger, I stomp my foot, halting my movements. I sit facing away from the mirror wall, since looking in the mirror when I'm crying makes me cry harder. I soften my expression.  
  
How am I supposed to deal with this, if he won't even talk to me? What am I supposed to do, just sit here and die of boredom?  
  
Shaking my head, I rest it on the table. Perhaps he doesn't know it, but the only reason I am angry is because he has a ratty selection in this library. I look up, snapping myself out of my reverie, and stare at a book on the table, scarcely believing my eyes. Perhaps he read my mind, but he had given me a copy of "The Never Ending Story." I smiled, looked around, and murmured, "thank you" very softly.  
  
"You are quite welcome, Ravyn." I spin around and there he is, the king of the Labyrinth. I stare at him, wondering whether he truly cares the way he says he does. I am unsure whether I should believe it or not. But, I can't help thinking, that if he didn't love me, it would be hard to keep up the charade for an entire three months. That was how long I'd been in the Underground.  
  
"Sara, are you well?" His ice blue eyes bore into mine, and I cannot help thinking how beautiful he is. His mane of silver, white, and gold locks remind me suddenly of an aroused lion. I give myself a mental shake at the direction my mind has taken.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. I could use a little company, if you don't mind. Why don't you ever speak to me?" He chuckles at this, and I blush. His leather gloved fingers trace over my jaw, like the night when he brought me here. His thumb brushes over my lips. "What do you want?" I ask. I fear the possible answers. But, the one given surprises me greatly.  
  
"I wish only for your love, Ravyn. Do not fear me, do as I say if such a thing is logical, but love me. Please. my dark angel." This pet name of his is something I enjoy, but somehow, I am saddened by it. His loneliness saddens me, I know. And I can do nothing. the solution presents itself. I know I love him, and I am pretty much positive he loves me. what is the harm?  
  
I kiss him. As his tongue slides into my mouth, tasting and probing, I feel his fangs against my lips. They pierce swiftly, painlessly, and he sips daintily on my blood while feasting on my mouth. "Oh, lord," I think deliriously, "I am in for it now." 


	3. Chess, Revelation of the Vampire, and Ra...

Chapter Three: Chess and a Promise  
  
I stare at the chessboard, quietly plotting the death of my opponent. He is going to beat me. 'Damn! It isn't fair, I'm supposed to win, because I'm the best.' I growl softly, and my expression softens at Jareth's sweet, kind laughter.  
  
"Poor Ravyn, you are frustrated." He pushes back a stray lock of platinum hair, and smiles at me. I lower my head to gaze back at the intense chessboard, hoping to find a loophole. Then, I see it. The idiot left me an opening! I smile, and look up. When I arch my eyebrow, he copies. "Care to share, cherie?"  
  
"Check mate, you hypothetical slime ball." Moving my queen, I put his king in a bad spot, winning the third game of the night. Glee wells up in my heart from the incredulous fury he is feeling. His normally pale skin goes to a tan color, the blood rushing to his face. Then, it hits me: he isn't furious, he's trying to suppress some kind of pain. It's obvious, for his eyes are swimming with unshed tears. I am surprised at this new development, and also sad that I'd done something to hurt him. But, try as I may, I could think of what.  
  
"Jareth? What's the matter?" I wait a few minutes, to see if he will answer. He abruptly stands and stalks toward the door. I rush after him. "Jareth, I'm sorry. Whatever I've done, I'm sorry for it!" He stops walking, spins around, and grabs me by the shoulders.  
  
"Are you? How do you know you've done anything?" Somehow, his eyes took on a glitter of malice. He is expecting something, but I am unsure as to what it could be.  
  
"I'm not. If I did, I am sorry. If I did not, then let me comfort you if it will help you." I stare into his eyes, forest green staring into cobalt blue. He knows I speak the truth, he must know. Gods above, can't he see it?  
  
"You. have done nothing. Simply, I know this cannot last, and I love this way of life so. You will leave when you figure out a way, I know you will." At this, I step back, pushing him a step back. His answer is far to presumptuous, in my opinion. I have been in the Underground three months and a week. And yet he claims to know me. 'But, he may not be able to see the change in my heart. And, he knows if I don't love him, I would leave as soon as I was able.'  
  
"Jareth, no. no. I wouldn't. Maybe before, but not now. Everything's changed. I promise, I won't leave. I would never. Look into my heart, my mind. You know I wouldn't do such a thing. You being Fae is of no consequence to me. Neither is you being Lord of the Underground, ruler of the Labyrinth, or the Goblin King. You are who you are through no fault of your own. I cannot not. care for you, simply because of who you were meant to be. It was a choice made by Fate, not by you. It isn't your fault that you are who you are."  
  
"I am who I choose to be, my dark angel." Jareth clasps my hands in his, drawing me forward. His eyes draw me in, his blue-black eyes like the vast abyss of space.  
  
"Yes, in a way. You chose to be the Goblin King, prince of the Fae. You chose to be my Dark Angel. my-"  
  
"Your vampire, my angel. Your evil, twisted, sadistic, damned, ever- loving vampire. Is this what you think you care for?" And there he is, revealed to me in his full, dark, erotic glory. Such a being as he was never seen in the mortal world.  
  
His full mane of silver, white, and golden locks was thicker and fuller than ever. His skin was so pale, I believe if he were to close his eyes and hold his breath, he would appear dead. He was a statue carved of milk-white marble, perfect as an angel. His eyes were bluer than ever, his lips pale along with his flesh. His well-muscled chest was like a stone wall, immovable. His arms were like the thickest of iron bands, strong enough to lift the Heavens onto his broad shoulders like the giant Atlas. But, what he wanted me to see were his immaculate, blood-red talons at the tips of his long, elegant fingers, the ebony wings at his back, and the long, needle like fangs pressed against his chin. He thought himself monstrous. I thought him a redeemed angel. I wanted him.  
  
"Well, Ravyn? Is this what you expected your soul mate to be, a living corpse?!" He glared, daring me to contradict him. I never could pass up a dare.  
  
"A living angel, my dearest Jareth. That is what you are, redeemed by compassion and love." I am not surprised by his hopeful, astonished expression. I love it, in fact. It makes me want to kiss him. Which, of course, I must do.  
  
His lips slide away from mine, sliding over my jaw and down my neck to the base of my throat. A pinch of white-hot pain is felt as he pierces my skin with his teethe. He pulls me to him, holding me close to his chest as he introduces intense pleasure to my soul. He whispers against my throat, "May I continue?" It is a test, perhaps. But, even if it isn't, I would not give this intimate union up for all the tea in china.  
  
His fangs slide from my flesh and move lower. His teeth scrape over the swell of one breast, and suddenly he sinks his fangs into my skin once more, greedily feasting on what we both agree is his. Gasping now, I cradle his head to me, allowing his wondrous gluttony to continue. Moaning, tired, wishing for sleep, I almost collapse. He catches me, swearing, shaking, furious with himself, but why I cannot fathom.  
  
Hoisting me into his arms, he transports me to my room, with its large four- poster. Laying me down upon it, the vampire love-bites miraculously vanished, he lies beside me. I rest my head on his chest, tired but somehow happy.  
  
"You trust me too much, Ravyn my dark angel. I could have very well killed you. Never again, I swear it." I smile, snuggling closer.  
  
"You wouldn't have. I trust you, Jareth. I meant what I said. I won't leave you, ever."  
  
"Good night, my dark angel." He wonders what name I am giving him, and he silently hopes for vampire prince.  
  
'Very well, I do not mind.'  
  
"Good night, my vampire prince." 


	4. the Demonic Trio

Chapter Four: The Demonic Trio

"Ravyn, get up! This is important." I do not like being roused from sleep , but Jareth is in earnest. I push myself up on one elbow and glare at him.

"What?"

"They're coming."

"Who?"

"My brothers. They're terrible, dark angel, terrible. I can't possibly let you stay in the castle."

"Whoa, whoa! Wait just a second! Why do I have to leave the castle?" This is news. I don't _want_ news, I _want choices!_ They can't be that bad.

"Because they hate humans. Any mortal city graced by their presence is destroyed, children drained of life, men slaughtered, and women… well, they are left in such a state that I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you with them for less than 10 seconds." Jareth's words, probably designed to strike womanly fear, didn't have the least bit effect on me.

"Jareth, I'll stay with you always, so they won't have a chance. Alright?"

"But-"

"Jareth!" This was becoming _ridiculous._ I was staying, and he can't stop me.

"Oh, very well, woman! I swear, you will be the death of me someday. Get dressed, please, you're driving me mad." I was wearing one of his shirts, a white ruffly thing which unfortunately showed a little too much skin. Oh, well, he could deal with it. I simply slipped on a pair of black shorts.

"You can handle it." I whispered softly. He groaned. I kissed him softly on the cheek, arching my eyebrow provocatively.

"Don't tempt me." With resigned sigh, we left my room and he transported us to the Library. "Any good books?"

"Read these." I threw a copy of "Pride and Prejudice" and "Sense and Sensibility" at him.

"Why?"

"Because your little human wench said so, brother." A young man, almost identical to Jareth, with long, coppery red hair walked in, sneering at us. "Who's the girl?"

"This is-"

"My name is _Ravyn. Who_ are _you?_"

"I am Pyriel, the fire demon. Pleased to meet you, my lady." He admired this girl's spirit. If she was Jareth's pet for this century, she certainly knew who he was, and what he would do to her the first chance given. One look at his older brother's face indicated there would be no chance.

"Nice to meet you too, can we skip the pleasantries, I'm not a lady. Let's get that straight. You're a _fire demon_? That's interesting. Why are you here?"

"Because," drawled a voice behind Jareth and me, "my two brothers and I wanted to visit our oldest brother."

"And," hissed a voice like a snake's, "to see his new pet." I was _not_ a pet.

"Who on Earth is he talking about Jareth? Because, milord, I am _not_ your pet, or anyone else's."

"That's good, because I didn't consider you to be one."

"Good, now that that's settles, who are you two?" I snapped. Jareth rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I am Venom." The snake-like teenage-looking boy whispered.

"Great. And you?" I asked, pointing.

"Lucifer." I arched an eyebrow. It must be my trademark expression.

"Uh-huh. Right. Well, if you'll excuse me, I was about to read a book. Bye." I sat down with "Jane Eyre" and began to read. I was so absorbed, I didn't notice Lucifer and Pyriel lead him away, distracting him with conversation. I read on, and then a cold, reptilian hand caressed my cheek. I jumped up, panicky. It was Venom. My eyes darted around, searching for Jareth. Where was he?

"He's other wise detained, my lady. Poor little birdy, all alone. Her love has left her to the wolves. A pretty package in satin skin." With that, he lunged at me, knocking me onto the table on my back. Straddling my hips, he pushed my arms above my head, and covered my mouth. "Pretty little bird. What do you taste like?" Opening his mouth slightly, I saw acid green saliva dripping from his teeth. "Tasty little bird, pretty little bird." He bent to kiss me. I shut my eyes, let out a cry, and then he stiffened.

"Venom, little brother, I have an iron blade against your throat. Want to taste that instead?" Slowly, he climbed off, and Jareth threw him into the wall. I sat up, jumped off the table, and slid to the floor with a moan. Jareth walked over, transforming. Wrapping his wings around me, he raged, "Get _out_ of my castle!" Three shadows darted along the floor and glided out the window. That was farewell to the Demonic Trio. Or, so I thought.       


	5. Broken Silence

Chapter Five: Broken Silence 

I haven't spoken to Jareth for hours. I know he thinks I hate him for leaving me so vulnerable. I don't, though. At least, I don't think I do. I pray that I don't. When I'll be able to talk to him, I don't yet know. Right now, if I try, I may start crying and never stop. I may go insane. Venom had not hurt me, but… my mind has been dragged through a thousand horrible nightmares at once. The images that he and the others sent to me were vile, disgusting… worse than anything else they'd done. I choke one a scream. I want to let it out, to free myself, if only a little, but I cannot. It will only cause Jareth to worry about me more. Jareth… does he even love me? According to those three, I was simply Jareth's pet, his plaything… his _whore. _I try to rid myself of the doubt, and fail miserably.

I am staring at the floor, lost in miserable thought. I have yet to realize Jareth has entered the room until the toes of his black riding boots appear in my line of vision. I won't look at him, I can't, because the pity, the disgust, and loathing in his heartbreaking  eyes will push me over the edge. He sits himself down on the floor beside me, slow and deliberate so as not to frighten me.

"Ravyn?" I purse my lips and scrunch myself up into a tight ball. "Ravyn, my dark angel, please… please, look at me." I shake my head. His fingers trail down my cheek, then bury themselves in my hair. "It is a very small thing I ask of you, my angel, to look at one who loves you so much." I shake my head again, and a stray tear cools my warm skin.

"What do you want, Jareth?" The words came slowly, in a breathless whisper.

"I want your happiness. I want your love. I want… never mind." What was it he is going to say?

"What? What is it you want? Tell me." He looks thoughtful, then a desperate hope comes to his eyes.

"I wish you needed me as much as I need you, your beautiful smile and your voice… when you look at me sometimes, your eyes light up. I want that… I need it, dark angel."

"Jareth… Jareth."


	6. Love Me

Chapter Six: Love Me

                        (Jareth's POV)

When she whispered my name like that, it sounded so… lonely, lost. So terribly sad. As if she has locked herself away from the world of hurt and sorrow for those few hours she has sundered herself from me. My brothers have done something I don't yet realize, don't yet fully know of. Her mind threatened to shatter under the weight of some external force, something Lucifer and the others had slipped inside of her. I can't figure out what… and so I simply gaze on her her, her beautiful, fair countenance, her dazzling eyes, her full and perfect lips... her adorable nose. I wanted to kiss her, to claim her again, but… did she have to be so divinely beautiful?

"Ravyn, talk to me. Please." She looked so confused, so frightened suddenly.

"You wield so much power over me, Jareth. How? Your voice does things to me, strange things. Your eyes… you know," she said, and she began sounding like the old Ravyn, the smart ass, no nonsense girl I knew, "your eyes should be outlawed, I swear!" I smiled, showing teeth.

"You like my eyes, then?"

"Did I say that? I don't remember saying that. No, I don't."

"Don't tell falsehoods. You like my eyes." Ravyn sighed in exasperation.

"No one says falsehoods anymore, my vampire prince. Your age is beginning to show. And no, I do not like your eyes." Then she sobered, looking like a sweet little rabbit caught by a bloodhound.

"Ravyn?"

"Can I… can I have a hug, Jareth?" She sounded lost and scared, a little girl once more. I put my arm around her, held her against me. At first, she tensed up, but then went limp.

"Ravyn, there's more to this than you're telling me, more than I know. What is it?"

"Can you read minds, Jareth?"

"Yes, I can. But, why-"

"Read mine then." Her eyes turned from warm green to glacial emeralds, and her face became cold and cruel. Her order was said imperiously, indifferently. The images Venom had fed her were sickening. Shards of evil, vile fantasies… I tore my mind from them. Ravyn laughed with grim humor.

"You see… now you see." Then she wilted like a flower and started to cry. Cradling her to me, I murmured softly to her the song I had once sung:

                        I'll paint you mornings of gold

                        I'll spin you valentine evenings

                        Thought we're strangers till now

                        We're choosing a path between the stars

                        I'll make my love between the stars

I stopped when she shook her head. "What is it?" She looked up, blinked slowly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just… thank you… for everything." I kissed the top of her head, breathed in the intoxicating scent of her silky hair. "I love you, Jareth." My heart soared.


	7. Authors NOte

Author's Note

Guys! My school week womps! I need reviews, to keep my morale up. Please, review! I need imput, compliments, pointers, anything! Please. Thanks!


End file.
